


Pillow Talk

by pir8grl



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 17:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19891264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pir8grl/pseuds/pir8grl
Summary: Leonard Snart has a pre-dawn conversation with a certain someone.





	Pillow Talk

Watery, pale yellow light leaked through the crack in the curtains. Leonard Snart kept his voice low, mindful of the pre-dawn hour. He could feel his companion’s heartbeat against his chest, and their fluttering breaths on his collarbone. 

“You are the most beautiful thing in the world. Even more beautiful than those Vermeer paintings we saw at the museum.” 

Long-fingered hands, rough with calluses, gently stroked delicate skin, and he carefully pressed a kiss to soft, golden hair. 

“You are more precious to me than all the jewels in the world…and that’s saying something. I love you so much, and I would do anything - absolutely anything - for you.” 

“You could let me sleep,” a drowsy voice murmured. 

Leonard chuckled quietly. “Sorry. I was trying to. Someone didn’t want to be all alone in her nursery.” 

The baby shifted and mumbled in her sleep as Sara propped herself up on one elbow, peering over his arm at their daughter. 

“I can take her downstairs,” he offered. 

“Don’t you dare,” Sara replied, leaning in to drop a kiss to the baby’s head. She cuddled into his side, her eyelids fluttering. “Tell us a story.” 

Few would have credited the tender smile that the once-infamous jewel thief bestowed on his little family. “A story? All right, then. Once upon a time, the Legends traveled all the way back in time to medieval England, and Daddy stole a single penny. It happened like this…”


End file.
